A Team of Four
by Marauder81
Summary: Alternative Universe. A mysterious student who also had studied at Konoha academy in the hidden village of the leaves.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any content from the anime.**

**Prologue**

--Many years ago--

One night, deep in the streets of Konoha, the hidden village of the leaves, a young boy with dark chocolate hair with a a white bandanna over his forehead until he graduates from the academy. He was dressed with a cyan shirt with the red village leaf logo on his right sleeve and bone colored cargo shorts and dark blue sandles. The boy was excited, running home after his first class.

"I can't wait to tell my parents about my first class. Iruka-sensei is really cool and I spent the afternoon with my classmates!" The boy thought.

He was nearly home and the he noticed that there were no lights on at his family home, the Ryujo farm and there is no noise either as if there was dead silence.

"Strange, my parents should be worried for me being out so late." He said to himself.

He went up the steps to the front door, it was unlocked and he opened with ease, to be greeted with a noxious smell of blood. The boy's heart rate increased suddenly with anxiety.

"What happened!? Mama, Papa!?" The boy shouted and dashed into his home and arrived at the living room seeing both his parents dead in a pool of their blood. The boy froze in horror with tears forming in his blue eyes when he also noticed a dark figure, which he can make out that he's an ABNU Black Ops, standing behind them.

"Hey, you're an ABNU Black Ops right? What happened to my parents? Who did this?!" He demanded after he quickly regained his composure, putting in practice what Iruka had taught his class today.

But the dark figure didn't move. "Very inquisitive." The dark figure commented in a smooth sinister voice. The boy ran to him to seek more answers but as he approached arms reach of the dark figure. The dark figure raised his arm and reached out and flicked his fingers on the boy's forehead, forcing the boy the stumble back and the dark figure front kicked him, connecting his foot to the boy's solar plexus. Which sends the boy tumbling towards the front door.

The boy got up coughing struggling to breath and eventually regaining his breath, he looked at the dark figure again, with the fear of his life in his eyes and he came to a terrible conclusion.

"You ... you, did it?!" The boy, with his tears dripping to the floor, accused the dark figure and he didn't react.

"There is no hatred in your eyes, I can change that." The dark figure countered.

The boy froze in fear and then collapsed crying. "Why did you do this? What did they done to deserve this?"

The dark figure only approached the boy then he closed his eyes.

"This ... this is murder." The boy concluded, wiping his tears and got back up on his feet and stepping backwards trying to leave.

"Tsukuyomi Jutsu." The dark figure invoked as his eyes opened which were now crimson red with the tomoe seal which lock it's gaze onto the boy with his eyes locked onto his in curiosity, then in a few seconds he shut his eyes tight and cried in pain and agony.

"You're not worth killing, boy, you'll just be a coward. Forever." The dark figure responded in a tyrannical voice.

The boy managed to get himself up and stammered to the door as fast as he can and passed the threshold of the front door, he turned and noticed the dark figure was gone. He continue to stammer and tried to ran as fast as he can. He constantly check behind him to check if the dark figure was not following him. His emotions overwhelmed him and his tears fell with out any restraint, he can't hold them back, this experience was too much form. The boy continued to stammer, constantly tripping but getting up again but have arrived at the only place he knew he could be safe, the academy, he knew the teachers do stay for a while and he can only hope someone was there. When he arrived he found Iruka-sensei locking up the main doors for the night.

"Iruka... Iruka-sensei!" The boy cried out.

Iruka turned and noticed the boy from his class.

"What happened to him? This looks real bad." Iruka thought.

"Hey, Atsushi, slow down, what happended?" Iruka asked as the boy who name is Atsushi Ryujo starts to settle down.

"My parents... they're dead when I got home." Atsushi declared.

This got Iruka stunned for a moment, he quickly examined the boy and noticed he had been in a fight and by examining his eyes he concluded he was telling the truth.

"And I had just locked up the place." Iruka thought. Then his face went serious.

"Okay, I'll better open up the academy." Iruka responded.

Iruka lead Atsushi just outside his office and began to call for assistance, then Atsushi faints.

* * *

Many days later at the hosptial... 

Atsushi awoke in one of the hospital beds when he had just regained consciousness, for some time he had noticed several jonins were talking with the Hokage himself. The jonins noticed that Atsushi had regained consciousness and decided to discuss again later and left the room. However, the Hokage approached Atsushi and sat on a chair beside the hospital bed.

"You're a very brave boy, Atsushi." The Hokage declared. "Iruka had mentioned that you did exceptionally well on your first day. Even made some friends." He continued with a look of sympathy on his face.

"Uh, thanks lord Hokage." Atsushi shown a weak smile, only to withhold his tears for a short time. "Sorry, lord Hokage, I tried to be strong..." He cried and unable to continue.

The Hokage knelt down and put his arm around Atsushi. "I know that somewhere inside of you, there's a boy curled up in a ball of pain." The Hokage comforts the spirit broken boy, he then pauses for a moment. "But remember this, you're not alone." He consoled.

"What had this guy who murdered my family done to me?" Atsushi thought.

Atsushi looked up to the Hokage, surprised to learn that someone else had suffered just as mush as he did or did mean something else or maybe both.

"Inside every ninja of the hidden leaf village burns the will of fire," The Hokage continues. Atsushi can only listen with eyes of interest as the Hokage turns to face Atsushi. "It what gives us the strength to defend our village. It the unbreakable bond that ties us all together. It what makes us a family. Do you have it yet, young as you are?"

"I guess so. Lord Hokagi, there is one friend I had met, he's kinda funny and I enjoy playing with him but everyone avoids him like a plague. He said his name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Atsushi responded.

"Hmmm, this is interesting indeed, do you still want to be friends with Naruto?" The Hokage queried.

"Yeah and I still want to be friends with Shikamaru and Choji as well. My classmates, Iruka-sensei and this village are all I have now. I gonna protect those who can't defend themselves, I promise that I'll won't let them suffer that I had suffered, they're my family now." Atsushi said proudly.

"I see you made a good start on becoming a Shinobi warrior. I'll be looking forward to see your progress. I'll see you again." The Hokagi praised and he smiled, then he stood up and departed to his office to discuss Atsushi's fate.

**TBC...**

* * *

Author's Note: For this prologue, this is the background of Atsushi and how his mindset develops from that point. He will be interacting with the cannon characters. However, Atsushi will have his own combinations which will be revealed later. 


	2. Enter Atsushi Ryujo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any content from the anime.**

**Enter Astushi Ryujo!**

--Present Day--

The Alarm clock went off, making high pitch beeping noise, Astushi groans as he awakens and climbs out of bed and walked to the alarm clock which was on his dresser on the other side of his room and turned it off. Currently wearing a green shirt with black shorts, he knew today was revision day before the final exam at the academy. He cooked his porridge and added soy milk and dried fruit to his breakfast. Later he got changed to his normal appearance. He now wears a dark red shirt with black elbow pads, black cargo shorts to knee length and blue sandles. Astushi locked up his appartment.

"Right, I hope Naruto doesn't skip class today, because I won't be bailing him out this time." Astushi said to himself, as he ties his white now stained bandanna around his forehead and he started his journey to the academy, nearby he noticed the Uchiha residence nearby along the path to the academy.

"Hmmm, Sasuke must be half way to the academy by now I guess.' Atsushi thought.

* * *

Atsushi arrived at the Academy uneventfully and entered his classroom. He noticed most of his classmates had already had taken their seats and discussing various topics. He sees Sasuke sitting at a corner, trying not to be noticed by the girls in his class which many try to flirt with him.

"I feel so sorry for him." Atsushi, thought as he knows he looks just as good as Sasuke and he is well built for a boy of his age, with some muscle being visible.

"Hi Atsushi!" A voice greeting him from behind.

"Uh, hi Sakura, I noticed you had beaten Ino to class today." Atsushi responded with a modest smile. "Man, does this girl give me a break, since I'm now in her class she flirts with me and Sasuke at every opportunity." he thought with a blush.

"Thanks." Sakura giggled. "Cha! Take that Ino pig! Atsushi likes me better than you!" Boasted Inner Sakura. "Well maybe we can sit together." Sakura suggested.

"Well, I was actually thinking of sitting next to Sasuke today, since today is revision and I like to concentrate." Atsushi declines.

"Well, why don't we all sit together." Sakura insists. "If he accepts, I'll be sitting next to the two cutest boys in class!" Thought Sakura.

"Hey Atsushi, I saved a seat here!" A shout came from the opposite corner from a blond boy in orange overalls with fox whiskers and a cheeky grin.

"Hey Naruto I'm coming." Atsushi responded. "Phew, saved by the bell, now I really owe Naruto ramen." he thought.

"Grrrr! Naruto!" Sakura growled under breath as she went to sit next to Sasuke only to find Ino sitting next to him and poked her tongue at Sakura.

"Cha! I saw that seat first!" Inner Sakura shouted.

"Now you owe me two bowls of ramen." Naruto declares, maintaining he cheeky look.

When Atsushi sat down he heard a loud rude noise coming from beneath him. The class giggled and sniggered as Naruto exploded into laughter at him and he looked at Naruto with daggers in his eyes and his face blushed.

"Actually, I had only bet that if you did come to class today, I'll cook you a as in one bowl of ramen." Atsushi corrected, knowing Naruto was only playing a harmless prank so he decided to let it go. "Besides, I'm not the regular victim of your pranks." he observed.

"Well, I got the two whoopee cushions for the price of one." Naruto explained, maintaining his cheeky smile.

"Oh no, you didn't. You're asking for it you know." Atsushi warned, as Naruto sniggers, Iruka-Sensei enters the class room, to begin the revision lesson. Everyone stood up and bowed and all sat and Iruka sat behind his desk which also produced a loud rude noise and the class exploded into laughter, except Sakura who giggled trying to suppress her laugh and Sasuke which he only cracked a smile. "Ha, Ha, Ha, This so hilarious! Good one Naruto!" Inner Sakura laughed.

"Enough!' Iruka shouted at the top of his voice and the class stopped laughing and he picked up the deflated whoopee cushion. Iruka approached Naruto and Atsushi. "Is this your idea boys?" Iruka interrogated.

"Actually, I had also fallen victim to this prank and I have witnesses." Atsushi answered truthfully as he show the deflated whoopee cushion that he just sat on.

"Naruto!! You'll stop these pranks now, I'm warning you!" Iruka ordered then Iruka gives a wicked grin. "Now for this incident we'll start our revision from the beginning, including theory!" Iruka demanded and the class groaned.

It has been many tedious hours during the theory revision and only Atsushi, Ino and Sakura managed to remain awake when lunchtime began. "I can't believe you can hang out with Naruto after all the things he puts you through, you'll better hanging out with better company like myself." Said Ino.

"And I thought you're gonna sneak up on Sasuke and give him his first kiss, since Iruka's lectures had put him to sleep." Atsushi responded sarcastically with a grin.

"He's not the only guy I like for all you know I might give you your first kiss." Ino countered with a devious smile. "Ugh! I was sitting right next to him!" Ino thought.

"Yeah, whatever I'm hungry now." Atsushi responded. "Hey Naruto! Wake up or you'll miss lunch!" He shouted.

"Huh, lunch time already? Yippee!" Naruto cheered, he got up and joined Atsushi as he was leaving the classroom.

* * *

--Flash back--

Years ago it was a few months after the terrible night when Atsushi was playing with Naruto until another boy with long black hair and with pink eyes approached them.

"Hey, why you're hanging out with this runt? It's not your destiny to hang out with worthless people." A classmate scowled.

"Well what's your problem? I can choose whoever I want to hang out. Besides Naruto can come up with the best practical jokes." Atsushi countered.

"Well, you can't change your destiny. Especially when you dad lost the bet." The boy sneered.

"Don't talk about my dad that way! And I won't let you talk about Naruto that way either!" Yelled Atsushi.

"Yeah sure, if you challenge me, you'll only be defeated." The boy countered and he walked away.

* * *

--Present Day--

Naruto and Atsushi had finished their lunch and Naruto burped and jumped up and was about to flirt with Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto, how's your Clone Jutsu going?" Atsushi asked.

"Oh man! It's my worst jutsu! I just hope that I won't be tested on it tomorrow." Naruto groaned.

"What!? You'd been practicing right?" Atsushi responded.

Naruto blushed. "Well you won't believe what happened lately." Naruto gave a cheeky grin.

"Oh brother." Atsushi sighed.

"Hey, I can master any jutsu! And I will be the Hokage for sure. Believe it!" Naruto declares with a grin.

"Well, you better get that Clone Jutsu down." Atsushi advised.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Naruto, then the chimes went symbolizing that class was about to resume.

* * *

Back in the classroom everyone was back at their respective seats and Iruka-Sensei entered the class room to resume the revision, they start going over the practical lessons and chakra control.

"Now, before we finish the day, I want everyone to perform the Transformation Jutsu!" Iruka commanded.

Everyone lined up to be examined, the first to examined was Sakura followed by Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno" Iruka called.

Sakura stood before Iruka with her hand signs ready.

"All right, Sakura here let's do it. Transform!" Sakura invokes.

Sakura then in a puff of smoke, assumes the appearance of Iruka-Sensei.

"Transformed into me. Good." Iruka complimented as he writes results on his clipboard.

Sukura transforms back into herself in a puff of smoke, cheering over her good performance.

"Yes, I did it! Yeah! Yes!" Sakura cheered. "I kicked butt!" Inner Sakura boasted. "Sasuke, Atsushi, did you see that?" she asked.

Sasuke did not respond and Atsushi was about to respond then. "Next! Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called.

Iruka was writing the details on his clip board when he heard a puff of smoke from Sasuke's Transformation Jutsu. Iruka looked up to see Sauske assuming the appearance of Iruka.

"Uh, good." Iruka complimented as he writes the results on the clipboard.

Then Sasuke returns back to his original appearance and returns to his seat.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called.

"This is a total waste of time Naruto." Shikamaru commented.

"We always pay for your screw ups." Ino rebuked.

"Like I care." Naruto responded.

Atsushi who was beside Ino and Shikamaru remained silent as Naruto approaches Iruka to perform his Transformation Jutsu and he gives a cheeky grin that Atsushi notices.

"Naruto, do your best." Hinata thought.

"Transform!" Naruto invokes as his chakra becomes visible surrounding him in streams with a circle at the floor.

"Uh no! Not the Sexy Jutsu!" Astushi thought with his eyes wide open. "Psst, Ino, Shikamaru shield your eyes now!" Astushi whispered tensely as he shields his eyes as Ino and Shikamaru complied.

The smoke cleared revealing a girl in a sexy pose. Which caused Iruka's eyes to bulge with his jaw dropping in shock. Then blood spits out of his nose and he falls backwards with blood bleeding from his nose. Naruto reverts back to his original appearance, laughing his head off and pointing at Iruka.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, got ya! That's my Sexy Jutsu." Naruto laughed.

Iruka quickly recovered with some cotton wool up his nostrils to stop the bleeding.

"Cut that stupid tricks! That is your last warning!" Iruka shouted with his head enlarged.

"Okay, next Atsushi Ryujo." Iruka called.

Atsushi approached Iruka and went into his stance with did his hand sign.

"Transform!" Atsushi invokes.

Atsushi assumes the appearance of Iruka in fine detail.

"That's very good, Atsushi! You could even fool a chunin with that." Iruka praised. "Not just that, he's imitating my chakra signature. He could've took the examination last year, he did meet the bare minimum requirements to pass, I hope he feels ready this year." Iruka thought.

"Uh, thanks Iruka-Sensei, I'm definitely going to take the exam this year." Atsushi announced.

"Very good. Next Sikamaru Nara." Iruka called.

The rest of the class did their Transformation Jutsu uneventfully and the class had ended for the day and the students left the classroom.

"Atsushi progressed very well since that event so many years ago. Although I am quite worried his traumatic experience of the murder of his parents impact on his plans for the future. But I am glad he made friends with Naruto at least he's doing his best to keep him out of trouble and Naruto improved a lot this year." Iruka thought.

* * *

Later in the evening at Atsushi's apartment, Atsushi had finished cooking the ramen and Naruto was waiting eagerly with his chop sticks ready.

"Okay, Dig in!" Atsushi announced as he served the meal.

"Oh boy! Tofu in miso this time." Naruto examined the ramen and began eating it. "His ramen is not as good as the ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar but it's better than instant Ramen even though Atsushi is vegetarian." Naturo thought as he compares the ramen.

"Hey Naruto, you remember what Iruka-Sensei spoke about chakra control?" Atsushi asked.

"Well of course I remember, the first thing he taught us is how to control our cat-tra." Naruto answered, while Atsushi gives a stunned look when Naruto mis-pronounced chakra.

"Iruka-Sensei says that the main principle of chakra control is you must have the correct balance of physical and spiritual energies to successfully invoke the jutsu and each jutsu have different combinations." Atsushi responded.

"He told you that? I don't remember Iruka-Sensei teaching that." Naruto commented.

"That's because you were asleep in class." Astsushi countered.

"But his lectures can be so boring." Naruto complained.

"I know, I struggled to remain awake today. Iruka-Sensei should have use a more hands on approach. Like we all did towards the end of the day, with the practice of the Transformation Jutsu." Atsushi acknowledged.

Then an idea struck Naruto. "Hey! I now know what to do with the Clone Jutsu, I'm going to do it! Believe it!" Naruto announced.

"He figured it out." Atsushi thought.

"Well gotta go practice! I'll definitely pass the test this year. Believe it!" Said Naruto, then he departed to practice the Clone Jutsu.

"At least I no longer owe him ramen." Atsushi thought.

* * *

The next day, it was the exam day. Atsushi was early sitting in the classroom studying his notes to make sure he understood the principles and application of ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques, until he notices a shadow over his notebook. Atsushi looked up to notice the girl with pink long hair, a wide forehead and in a red dress.

"Hi Atsushi, getting ready for the exam?" Sakura asked as she sat down beside him on the left side of the desk..

"Uh, yeah. I'm doing it this year." Atsushi responded.

"You know I bet Naruto will fail again." Sakura sulked.

"Oh, give him a break Sakura. What's your problem with him anyway? Is there some gossip out there?" Atsushi inquired.

"Un, no no no! There's no gossip about Naruto out there I'm aware about. It's just that he's annoying, messes things up and we have to cop it." Sakura defended.

"Maybe if everyone doesn't treat him like an outsider, maybe things would be different." Atsushi thought.

"Well besides I know we'll pass and we'll graduate together." Said Sakura with a giggle.

"Why do I have a feeling that Sakura has a crush on me?" Atsushi thought.

Then the rest of the students including Naruto arrived and took their seats. Atsushi returned to study his notes, until he notices another shadow from the right side, he checked it out to reveal it was Sasuke. Atsushi sighed knowing his rival had sat next to him for all the other seats were taken. Then Iruka-Sensei entered the classroom holding a piece of paper. Everyone stood up and bowed and Iruka stood behind his desk.

"Okay class, we will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the Clone Jutsu." Iruka announced.

Atsushi noticed Naruto sitting at another desk in front of him and Naruto showed no signs of panic.

"Good, it looks like Naruto has mastered it, if he could just produce one good clone it should be sufficient to pass." Atsushi thought.

"Hmpf, he won't pass, that loser." Sasuke murmurs.

"We can only wait and see." Atsushi countered.

"Whatever." Sasuke responded.

"That's enough both of you, you both argue like pre-schoolers." Sakura rebuked.

The sweat drops both appear on both Sasuke and Atsushi.

"They're the cutest boys in the class but they fight like little kids." Sakura thought.

"Okay, Atsushi Ryugo." Iruka called.

Atsushi went into the examination room and stood in front of both Iruka and Mizuki who were sitting behind the desk with the leaf headbands, which were lying on the desk.

"Okay, here goes, Clone Jutsu!" Astushi invokes.

In a puff of smoke, eight perfect replicas of Atsushi stood before Iruka and Mizuki with both their jaws dropped.

"I never had seen this many replicas before!" Mizuki marveled.

"Well he did turn down the test last year and I guess it all paid off, congratulations Atsushi, you passed well above expectations." Said Iruka proudly and gave Atsushi his leaf headband.

Atsushi removed his white stained bandanna and replaces it with head leaf headband on his forehead.

"Well it definitely suits you!" Iruka complimented.

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei." Atsushi responded and he left the examination room and returned to his seat.

"Next, Sakura Haruno." Iruka called.

"Okay wish me luck." Said Sakura.

"Hmpf." Sasuke grunted.

"Oh lighten up Sasuke." Atsushi muttered.

In the examination room Sakura had performed her Clone Jutsu and mange to produce five replicas. Then as Sakura returns to her seat, she was leaping for joy holding her leaf headband.

"I did it, I passed!" Sakura cheered.

"Very good Sakura." Atsushi complimented.

"You'll regret that." Sasuke murmered.

"Oh thank you!" Said Sakura excitedly as she hugged Atsushi as he blushes. "Cha! He's paying attention to me and he likes me! I rule!" Boasted Inner Sakura.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called.

"Um, good luck Sasuke." Said Sukura.

Sasuke stood up and went to the examination room and successfully produced five clones. He then returned to his seat with his leaf headband on his forehead.

"You passed!" Sakura announced. "You know guys, if we get assigned a squad, I say it'll be perfect to have me, you and you." Sakura suggested.

"Well things don't go always the way you planned." Atsushi cautioned. "Anyone but Sasuke in my squad." Atsushi thought

"Yeah." Sasuke concurs.

"Ugh, you both can so alike as well." Sakura thought with a sigh.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called from the examination room.

"Okay Naruto, show them what you made out of." Atsushi thought.

Naruto went to the examination room with a grin of confidence on his face and he stood before Iruka and Mizuki.

"Alright, get it together Naruto, you can do this. Believe it." Naruto thought as he position himself in a stance with his hand symbol ready. Then he concentrated and summoned up some chakra which become visible.

"Clone Jutsu!" Naruto Invoked. And in a puff of smoke Naruto had produced two good clones.

"Yes! You did it!" Iruka shouted excitedly.

"I passed?" Naruto questioned.

"Congratulations Naruto, you really applied yourself this year. You deserve it." Said Iruka proudly as he hands Naruto his leaf headband.

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei!" said Naruto gratefully and he returned back to the classroom to his seat.

"I can't believe it! Naruto passed and I was expecting him to fail, I'll have to change my plans a bit." Thought Mizuki.

Back into the classroom, Naruto was making his way back to his seat which was next to Hinata who was looking at him with a shy smile.

"Naruto, you passed after all, I'm glad." Hinata thought.

"Guess what I managed to create two clones!" Naruto boasted with a wide grin.

"Well good for you." Said Sakura sarcastically.

"Is Sakura complimenting me? She may beginning to like me." Naruto thought as his cheeks begin to go red.

"Hmpf, that's nothing I made five clones." Sasuke responded and Naruto's grin disappeared with a scowl of jealousy in it's place.

"Grrrr, that Sasuke has to always be so perfect!?" Naruto thought.

"I counted eight." Atsushi announced and both Sasuke's and Sakura's jaw dropped with their eyes wide open.

"Huh! You're not so perfect after all!" Naruto countered with a wide grin on his face.

The rest of the students were examined uneventfully and Iruka dismissed the class for the day.

* * *

Later at sunset, at a balcony Naruto had arrived to see Mizuki. Naruto had no clue why Mizuki wants to see him.

"Ah there you are Naruto, congratulations on passing the final examinations." Mizuki praised.

"Heh heh, thanks Mizuki-Sensei, I really want to graduate this year." Naruto beamed.

"You know. Iruka-Sensei maybe tough but he wants you to be strong with all his heart. But that will never happen when he goes easy on you." Mizuki cautioned. "He's like you, you know. No parents, no family..." Mizuki emphesised.

"But, I did graduate, I got my leaf headband." Naruto argued.

"Heh, heh, heh, I know but I want to let you in a little secret." Mizuki tempts.

"A Secret?" Naruto thought.

* * *

In the evening Astushi was finishing his meal at Ichiraku Ramen Bar and Iruka paid the bill.

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei. I haven't had this kind of ramen for a while." Said Atshushi.

"Hey it's no problem, Naruto only had just finished his first bowel before he had to leave." Iruka replied. "Too bad, I was about to offer him a second bowel." Iruka thought. "I'm very proud of you Atsushi, you're even the top of the class, but remember this, do not choose revenge, nothing good ever comes out of it and you'll end up becoming the very person who you swore revenge against." He continues, then Mizuki rushed in.

"Iruka, you need to come to Lord Hokage's right away. It's Naruto! He stole the sacred scroll!" Mizuki announced.

"You mean the scroll of sealing! No!" Iruka gasped.

"Naruto just graduated and now officially a ninja. Why would he throw away his career like that?" Atsushi thought, as Iruka and Mizuki left.

Atsushi left the ramen bar and ran home to get his ninja gear. After he retrieved his ninja gear, Atsushi noticed Mizuki running down the street and he decided to shadow his movements to follow him.

"Now that I told everyone what Naruto did, I'll eliminate him. They'll be glad he's gone, and of course, I keep the scroll for myself!" Mizuki thought with a wicked grin, then he noticed Atsushi was trying to shadow him.

"Very good Atsushi. But your lack of experience, even if you are the top of the class and I still caught you. Too bad I can't take you out here but I know a way to dispose of you." Mizuki thought as he approaches the forest. As Mizuki leaped deeper into the forest he quickly deployed some string traps and continued his journey to Naruto to pick up the forbidden scroll.

Atsushi was just entering the forest and it was dark, so far it was uneventful, but Astushi got suspicious.

"I'm attempting to shadow a chunin ninja, but it's strange but I should have been noticed." Atsushi thought then he heard a snap, he quickly looked around just to notice paper seals on the trees around him burning up.

"It's a trap!" Atsushi realised.

* * *

Meanwhile at the training area Naruto had studied the scroll and had been practicing for hours with the first jutsu he had been studying, tired and exhausted, but he was then caught by Iruka and then later Mizuki confronted them. Mizuki later told Naruto about the Nine Tailed Fox that was sealed within him, then a large explosion was heard from a short distance away.

"Heh, heh, heh, that should take care of that brat that was following me." Mizuki thought.

"Now, where am I? Ah, that's right, that's why you'll never be accepted in this village! Even your beloved sensei hates your guts! Die Naruto!" Mizuki sneered.

Then just when Mizuki was to throw the large shuriken, a kunai knife was flying towards his him, forcing Mizuki to move out of the knife's path as he threw the shuriken.

"Naruto! Get down!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto obeyed and he crouched down and moved his hands to cover the back of his neck. Iruka ran and covered Naruto with his back towards Mizuki, expecting to have the shuriken to be lodged in his back, but he heard a thump that the shuriken had landed within arm's reach next him.

"It missed, but who had disrupted Mizuki's aim?" Iruka thought.

"Who dared to interfere!?" Mizuki thought, he looked at the direction of the origin of the kunai knife that was thrown at him and he noticed Atsushi, with a few burn marks on his skin and clothes and with minor shrapnel cuts and tears, standing in a fighting stance, on a branch of another tree, holding another kunai knife in his right hand.

"If you dare lay your hands on Naruto and Iruka-Sensei, you'll deal with me first!" Atsushi threatened.

"You! You survived! Even if you're on top of the class I can still destroy you in one move!" Mizuki boasted.

"We shall see." Atsushi countered as he leaped to land in his first blow, but Mizuki deflected his attack and disarmed Astushi with a wrist grab forcing Atsushi to let go his kunai knife, then he gets Atsushi in an arm lock but Atsuhi quickly responded with an upset punch in the stomach which had winded Mizuki and forced him to let go and take a few steps backwards. Then Atsushi follows a turning kick towards Mizuki's head just as was recovering but Mizuki blocked and grabbed his leg and thrown Atsushi toward the ground and at the same time he thrown an second shuriken towards him and had made to it's target but only to disappear in a cloud of smoke to be replaced with a log with the shuriken embedded in it when it landed on the ground in front of Iruka and Naruto.

"What! A Substitution Jutsu?" Mizuki gasped, then from behind him, Astushi had landed in a flying side-kick on the back of Mizuki's right shoulder and Mizuki fell from the tree branches to the ground in front of Iruka and Naruto. Mizuki recover quickly enough but with his right shoulder injured he picked up the nearby shuriken that he threw earlier with his left hand and with Naruto in his sight, he threw that shuriken at him but it was intercepted by another shuriken. Mizuki then noticed that Iruka was in a fighting stance even though his right thigh was injured.

"It's doesn't matter, you're not getting your hands on that scroll." Iruka declared.

"As if you can stop me! Don't you get it, Naruto is just like me." Mizuki countered.

"How's that?" Iruka questioned.

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance, thats how beasts are.

As Iruka was arguing in Naruto's defense against Mizuki, Astushi landed softly as he can and attempt to sneak up on Mizuki, but Mizuke ran towards Iruka and delivers an upset punch to the stomach which had winded Iruka and he collapsed on the ground. Then Mizuki grabbed a kunai knife and threw it at Atsushi and he attempted to evade it but he reacted too late and the kunai knife embedded just above his right hip, causing Astushi to fall onto the ground cradling his wound.

"Argh!" Astushi groaned in pain.

"You're finished!" Mizuki declared then Mizuki readied another kunai knife ready to finish Atsushi off, then suddenly Mizuki received an impact of a flying front kick to the stomach with the inertia sending Mizuki to the other side of the clearing.

"Naruto!" Both Iruka and Atsushi thought as they were both gasping.

"Not bad for a little punk!" Mizuki complimented sarcastically.

"If you ever lay your hands on my friend and my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto threatened.

"Such big words, I can completely destroy you in a single move!" Mizuki boasted.

"Take your best shot fool, I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!" Naruto baited.

"Lets see you try, show me what you can do Nine Tailed Fox!" Mizuki shouted.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto invoked, then suddenly the whole clearing was filled with Naruto shadow clones surrounding Mizuki. Meanwhile Iruka regained his breath and stumbled to Atsushi as Atsush was removing the kunai knife from his side.

"Naruto, I don't know how you did it, but I'm very pleased that you mastered an advanced jutsu! It's pay back time Mizuki!" Atsushi thought with a devious grin on his face as Iruka was just smiling in relief.

Mizuki was then stambling confused trying to figure out where the real Naruto is among the clones showing signs of panic on his face with the clones taughting him and Mizuki took a few steps backwards then he fell onto the ground into a sitting position.

"If you're not coming." One clone taunted.

"Then we gonna come after you!" The other clone followed.

Then Mizuki screamed as the army of Naruto clones approached him and beaten him up.

* * *

Later Mizuki was lying unconscious with Naruto standing above with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sorry, I kind of got carried away. Are you alright guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Iruka asnwered as he was helping Atsushi up after he bandaged his wound.

"I'm fine. Just need to take it easy for a while." Atsushi responded.

"They're amazing, Atsuhsi somehow managed to get himself out Mizuki's trap and able to continue to fight and he gave it all he's got to protect us. And Naurto wants to succeed the old Hokagi and I'm starting to believe he might do it." Iruka thought.

"Well guys I say congratulations you both had accomplished your first B ranked mission as Genin." Iruka declared and both Naruto and Atsushi beamed. "And as for reward I'm taking you both out for ramen!" Iruka continued.

Naruto leaped to Iruka in excitement. "Iruka-sensei, you're the best!" He announced.

"Hey! Watch it Naruto!" Iruka warned as he was cradling his bandaged wound.

"Oh, sorry." Apologized Naruto holding his cheeky grin.

"Well long as I am not doing the cooking, I'm exausted." Atsushi commented.

Everyone laughed at the comment, then Iruka took them both to Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

**TBC...**


	3. Konohamaru and Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any content from the anime.**

**Konohamaru and Sasuke!**

Atsushi woke up by the sound of his alarm clock, he was glad that the orientation was on the next day, he may be able to recover from the previous night fight against Minzuki who was arrested and taken into custody just before Iruka took he and Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He then checked his wound and it was healing well thanks to some healing herbs he had growing near the window.

"I glad I'm managed to take note of the healing herbs during the survival class." Atsushi thought.

Atsushi then got ready for the day then he locked up his apartment and began his journey to the academy. As he was traveling he heard a voice shouted towards him.

"Hey Atsushi, wait up!" The young lady with pink hair shouted.

"Oh, hi Sakura." Atsushi greeted.

Then Sakura noticed some of the dressing that covered Atsushi's wounds that he gained from the night before.

"You must be training too hard. Come on, you just graduated from the academy and the orientation is tomorrow. You don't want to be in hospital before you get your first mission." Sakura warned.

"Actually it would be my second mission now. Did you know that Mizuki-sensei tried to steal the forbidden scroll and tried to blame it on Naruto?" Atsushi responded.

"What!? That's why Mizuki is no longer teaching at the academy. Don't tell me you tried to stop him, he's a Chunin after all." Said Sakura.

"Don't worry I have not besides it was Naruto who had him subdued." Atsushi announced, which surprised Saukura. "Besides I not fighting today, I just want to get my photo taken and my application handed in." He continued.

"Well me too! Why don't we do it together!" Suggested Sakura.

"Don't see why not." Answered Atsushi.

"How did Naruto subdued Mizuki!? He's the worst of the class and he's very annoying. He must've annoyed Mizuki so much that he must've knock himself unconscious." Sakura thought. "Cha! If I was there I would beat Mizuki up in no time!" Boasted Inner Sakura.

* * *

Sakura and Atsushi got their photos taken and handed in their applications, on their way out of the Hokage's tower when they saw Naruto with his application with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Okay Naruto, what have you done this time?" Atsushi thought.

"Hey, Atsushi, check out my photo!" Naruto declared with a snigger.

Atsushi checked the photo and shook his head.

"You're pulling my leg Naruto. You think they'll accept it?" Atsushi questioned.

"They will, believe it! Besides let me look at your photo." Said Naruto as he swiped the photo from Atsushi, which revealed Atsushi giving a dangerous look with a devious grin on his face. "You know, you should get some markings on your face and..." As Naruto continued Sakura pushed Naruto away but she also swiped Naruto's photo and examined it.

"Move aside!" Sakura commanded.

"Hey what's that for!?" Naruto demanded as he got himself up.

"You better get you photo done again." Sakura hissed.

"Well they better make me." Naruto countered as he swiped his photo back.

Then while Sakura and Naruto were arguing Atsushi felt a sudden thump which nearly knocked him off balance.

"Hey why don't you get out of the way!" Shouted the young boy with the blue scarf with the yellow shirt with the red fire leaf symbol on the front of it with a grey skullcap allowing only the dark brown hair on the top of his head to poke through.

"Why don't you look where you're going, are you blind?" Atsushi countered.

"What did you say!? I'll challenge you!" The boy boasted.

"Okay, I'll accept." Atsushi responded.

"Atsushi don't!" Sakura pleaded after Naruto had stormed away to get his photo done again.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in one piece, come on boy, let's go to the training ground." Said Atsushi then he turned to Sakura. "You want to be referee?" Atsushi offered.

"Okay, just don't go too hard on him, he's the Hokage's grandson you know." Sakura conceeded.

After they left, a jonin in a black jumpsuit with sunglasses dashed into the hallway. "Where did he go!? Oh please be not with that fox!" The jonin thought.

* * *

At the training ground Sasuke was practicing his target practice in his attempt to achieve the same success that his brother had achieved when he was younger. Sasuke leaped into the air, flipped upside down and threw his eight kunai knives in midflight. Then he captured two of the kunai knives and threw them to intercepted the two of the six remaining kunai knives to deflect them all onto their eight targets. However only seven of the eight kunai knives hit their targets dead center with one of them only hit the target on it's outer border. Sasuke landed on his feet in a crouching position, then he examined his work. Sasuke grunted in dissatisfaction that only one kunai knife barely hit its target, then he noticed Atsushi, Saukura and the young boy who he noticed was the Hokage's grandson.

"Okay, go easy on him." Sakura warned.

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" The boy boasted.

Atsushi on grunted waiting for the fight to begin.

"Begin!" Sakura declared.

The boy and Atsushi ran towards each other and the boy withdrew his concealed shuriken and threw it towards his opponent. However, Atsushi noticed that move and withdrew his concealed kunai knife and used to deflect the shuriken away then used a palm strike to push the boy towards the tree and threw his kunai knife towards him and the boy reacted in fear of getting hit, crouched placing his arms across his face.

"Oh did Ebisu teach you to never let your opponent get behind you, Konohamaru?" Atsushi wispered behind the boy.

Then Konohamaru froze in fear, he was too slow before he had a chance to react, Atsushi then swept him onto the ground and pinned him down.

"Okay, that's enough! Atsushi clearly had the upper hand." Sakura declared.

Atsushi released Konohamaru and helped him up, then Atsushi strained under the sharp pain from his recovering injury when he was fighting Mizuki.

"Atsushi! Are you okay!?" Sakura gasped.

"I'm fine, just need to apply healing ointment." Atsushi responded as he recovered.

"What are you doing? Playing Ninja?" Sasuke teased as he came out of the foliage.

"Nah, just giving an attitude adjustment." Astsushi answered.

"Oh hi Sasuke! Did you see that? We can be a great team you know guys." Sakura suggested. "Oh if I am to be a team with Atsushi and Sasuke, I'll be in heaven." Sakura thought.

"Yeah right. As if, you both will just get in my way." Sasuke responded.

"Whatever, I rather be in a team with Naruto and Shikamaru." Atsushi answered.

"Hey did someone call me! You won't believe it I got the Hokage with my sexy jutsu!" Naruto boasted with a wide grin as he arrived.

Atsushi looked down in embarrassment while Sasuke gave an bored but surprised look and Sakura gave a sour look. However, Konohamaru with eyes widened gave an excited look.

"You got my grampa! You gotta teach me that jutsu! Please pretty please and I won't leave you until you do!" Konohamaru pleaded.

"Hmmm, can you do a transformation jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just watch me!" Konohamaru boasted, he looked at Sakura and he grinned. "Transform!" Konohamaru invoked, then he transformed into Sakura but fat.

"Uh, what do you think?" Konohamaru asked in a deep girl's voice and with Naruto snickering.

"Is that what you think of me!?" Sakura shouted as she threw a reverse punch with full force into Konohamaru's stomach which dispelled the transformation and sent him flying and landed on the other side of the clearing and everyone heard a crack and he screamed out in pain. "You're next!" She continued as she started to chase Naruto away. Atsushi then stumbled to Konohamaru and examined his injury.

"This is not good, he sprained his ankle upon landing." Said Atsushi.

"So what, he deserves it." Sasuke sneered.

"Yeah, but he needs to go to a hospital." Atsushi agreed. "But I can't carry him because of my injury, you'll have to carry him." he continued.

"I'm training, just leave him, someone will find him eventually or he may be able limp home if he's desperate." Sasuke proposed.

Then Sasuke, Atsushi and Konohamaru heard a few beatings, then an angry Sakura emerged from the foliage, stumbled to Atsushi and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow, what are you doing Sakura?" Atsushi pleaded.

"You're coming with me! I'm not letting you get out of my sight till you're checked up at the hospital!" Sakura answered as she dragged Atsushi away leaving behind a stunned Sasuke.

"Hey you'll get in trouble with my grampa if you don't help me." Konohamaru demanded with an angry glare.

Sasuke started to walk away and Konahamaru struggled to limp to follow Sasuke and he managed to follow him to a populated area where Sasuke paused for a minute to only notice Konahamaru was persistently following him despite his sprained ankle.

"He's persistent." Sasuke thought as he was observing Konohamaru.

Sasuke was about to turn to continue his way home until Konohamaru cleared his throat and pointed at Sasuke.

"Hey! You sprained my ankle and you'll be in big trouble with my grampa the Hokage and everyone around will ..." Konohamaru bluffed.

Immediately Sasuke leaped towards Konohamaru and put his hand to cover his mouth before the situation gets out of control.

"Fine but you owe me." Sasuke conceeded, then he removed his hand off Konohamaru's mouth. "Come on, I'll take to the hospital." Said Sasuke. "Don't worry he only had a training accident." Sasuke explained towards the witnesses who are watching.

Sasuke picked up Konohamaru and began to carry him to the hospital.

"Hey Sasuke, how come I can't even defeat my grampa let alone Atsushi?" Konohamaru asked.

"First you're not strong enough." Sasuke responded which instantly reminded himself of his own youth when he was trying to achieving his brother's level when he had just started training at the academy and now for his revenge. "You need to work hard and dedicate yourself to become stronger, otherwise you're not even worth their attention." He continued. "He's annoying just like Naruto." Sasuke thought, then cracked a grin he did like the thought of Konohamaru defeating his rival then they all arrived at the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office Sarutobi was watching the crystal ball which was revealing Konohamaru his grandson with his new friends at first he was concerned, then relieved if not pleased that Konohamaru was going to be okay. Then a masked jonin was in front of him.

"At last, my grandson has finally started on the path of becoming a shinobi warrior." He thought.

"Hmmm, I wonder if this could change Sasuke, ever since that night he was determined to kill Itachi." The masked jonin inquired.

"Hmmm, Sasuke has got a lot to learn, if he does not learn to protect those who were precious to him then he'll never discover the true strength of the shinobi warrior but I do hope he does learn that there is no good that comes out of revenge for the price of revenge is very high." The Hokage answered.

"Or it can go the other way." The jonin continued.

"Kakashi, I know that you lost all people who are precious to you and have the sharingan, that is why I'm assigning Sasuke to your team. Also your team will be custom but I know that you're well suited for the job." The Hokage reproved.

"What about Atsushi and Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto and Atsushi had been friends since that night if not slightly earlier, I guess that's why Atsushi doesn't seek revenge like Sasuke does, but watch him just in case I am aware that he does hide things very well, which Iruka had reported. As for Naruto he improved a lot since he was friends with Atsushi and was even able to pass the genin exam but with the demon sealed within him anything can happen." The Hokage explained.

"So I wonder why Itachi went into the effort of not just eliminating his own clan, but on the same night he also had eliminated Atsushi's parents as well. I wonder what the connection is between the Ryujo family and the Uchiha clan." Said Kakashi.

"That is also why I want you to watch Atsushi as well, his grades are nearly level with Sasuke's, even though they're rivals. Lastly I'm assigning Sakura Haruno to your team to balance them out, as well." The Hokage concluded.

"A team of four genin?" Kakashi questioned.

"I did say your team will be custom." The Hokage reminded.

* * *

On the next say Sasuke was on his way to the the academy and the journey was uneventful until he noticed a bad hiding job.

"It's pathetic, Konohamaru I can see straight through it." Sasuke announced.

"Oh man!" Konohamaru groaned as he lowered his poor attempt to hide.

"What are you doing anyway?" Sasuke inquired.

"I just wanna be stranger than Atsushi so I can challenge my grandfather so I can be Hokage!" Konohamaru boasted.

"So by beating me, you think you can easily beat Atsushi, I can't tell who's wiser, you or Naruto." Sasuke concluded.

"Oh yeah! Check this out! Transform!" Konohamaru invoked and he transformed into a brunette woman which was very revealing but with clouds of steam surrounding her. Sasuke gasped at the sight then shivered with a nosebleed and fell back. Then Konohamaru returned back to his original appearance.

"It worked! It worked! The sexy jutsu worked! I'll definitely beat Atsushi now!" Konohamaru boasted.

"You spent the rest of yesterday with Naruto, did you." Sasuke inquired as he recovered. "That dobe is going to get it." Sasuke thought sinisterly.

"Yeah he checked in also because of the injuries that Sakura inflicted on him, after we had checked out he finished teaching me that jutsu." Konohamaru explained.

Then Sasuke turned to continue his way to the academy.

"Hey, where you're going!?" Konohamaru demanded.

"I'm a ninja, now I must go and get my mission, I can't be late." Sasuke responded while pointing to his forehead protector which he is wearing.

"Whoa! I'm going to get strong Sasuke! Just like you. I'll be strong." Konohamaru declared with a serious determined look.

Sasuke stood stunned at the words that Konohamaru, Sasuke knew he was being serious and not just that, Konohamaru was echoing himself when he was younger when he was idolising his older brother before he killed his entire clan. Then Sasuke grinned.

"Well you better train hard and get your camouflage corrected, later." Sasuke advised as he left and uneventfully continued his journey towards the academy.

Konohamaru continued practicing his camouflage but he found it hard for no one can give him feedback. First he practice to blend with the fence which was on one side of the road. Then he released his camouflage and then tried to blend into the road then something collided into Konohamaru which also got him out of his camouflage but in between Sakura and a blond girl at her age.

"I'm must be getting better!" Konohamaru thought as he recovered.

"Hey you tripped me Ino pig!" Sakura accuses.

"What, I tripped you!? It's that stupid rock that got in our way forehead!" Ino countered and pointed at Konohamaru.

Sakura looked where Ino was pointing and both Ino and Sakura noticed Konohamaru where the rock which Konohamaru pretended to be.

"Ah eh, hi." Konohamaru gulped as Ino and Sakura cracked their knuckles.

"You made us late!" Sakura declared.

"You're dead!" Ino stated and they both start their punishment on Konohamaru as he screamed in horror.

* * *

At the academy, Atsushi was sitting next to Naruto to avoid the fangirls and after the additional treatment from the hospital, he is nearly fully recovered from his injury and was listening to Naruto speaking about his adventures with Konohamaru and defeating Ebisu with his new Harem Jutsu.

"Okay let me see, you got Iruka-Sensei, Ebisu and the Hokage himself. Are you going to get the next sensei with the Sexy Jutsu as well?" Atsushi asked.

"Hehehe, maybe." Naruto answered.

"I dunno, is it me, or all our instructors are going to be perverts?" Atsushi wondered.

"If that's true, I'll be Hokage and will beat everyone with the one Jutsu!" Naruto boasted.

Then Sasuke arrived in class and sat next to Naruto who he knew he was less annoying than Sakura, Ino and the fangirls and his reputation keeps them away. Naruto starred at Sasuke who returned a dangerous glare.

"I didn't do it!" Naruto sniggered when he figured out what happened.

"What?" Atsushi asked.

"Konohamaru must've got him with the Sexy Jutsu." Naruto answered.

"Now that's one thing I wanna see." Atsushi groaned when he thought of Sasuke cought in that Jutsu.

Then Sakura and Ino bursted into class panting and arguing who had arrived first. Sakura then saw the desk where Atsushi and Sasuke were sitting but groan when Naruto was sitting between them and there was no room left and had to sit elsewhere.

"Cha! That Hokage's brat will pay!" Inner Sakura hissed.

Then Iruka had arrived holding a clipboard and began the orientation.

"Okay everyone, first of all I would like to congratulate you all for passing the genin exams. As of today, you're all ninjas to get here you face difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you're only genin, first level ninjas, all genin will be grouped in to three man squads with an exception of one squad which will be a four man squad by order of the Hokage. Each squad will be lead by a jonin, an elite ninja." Iruka declared.

Sakura, Ino and Naruro gasped. "A three man squad. And a four man squad." They thought.

"Well someone got to be in Sasuke's or Atsushi's group, I wonder who?" Ino teased.

"I don't know." Sakura responded.

"Cha! I gonna be with Sasuke and Atsushi so stay away from the you hag!" Inner Sakura countered.

Sasuke only went into deep thought.

"Groups of three, that would only slow me down! I better not be in a group of four." Sasuke thought.

"I wanna be with Sakura and Atsushi and well I don't care as long I'm not with Sasuke." Naruto thought.

"Please be with Shikamaru, Naruto or Kiba, Ino is the lesser of the two evils and Hinata will be better." Atsushi thought.

"We want each squad to have an balance of abilities so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads, first Team 1 ..." Iruka continued until Team 7. "Okay Squad 7 will be customised to have four members: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno ..."

"Yay!!" Naruto cheered.

"I'm doomed" Sakura sighed with her head down, now have to put up with Naruto.

"Atsushi Ryujo" Iruka continues.

"Yay!!" Naruto and Sakura cheered.

"Great a fangirl in our group this can be troublesome but I'm happy that Naruto is in my squad." Atsushi sighed.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka Finished.

"Yay, Yay!!" Sakura continued to cheer.

"I'm doomed." Naruto thought.

"I won't be with Naruto then." Hinata thought with a sigh.

"Next Sqaud 8: Hinata Hyuga." Iruka declared.

"Yes sir." Hinata responded.

"Kiba Inuzuka" Iruka continues and Kiba grinned. "And Shino Aburame." Iruka finished.

Sakura then grinned at Ino.

"Grrrr! How did you end up in their group!?" Ino demanded.

"Cha Ching! True love conquers all!" Inner Sakura beamed as Ino growled knowing she won't be either with Atsushi or Sasuke.

Iruka finished calling out the squads while Ino was in shock to learn that Shikamaru and Choji will be in her squad.

"Those are all the squads." Iruka declared.

"Iruka-Sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto demanded.

"Hmmm, Sasuke had the best scores of the all the graduating students and followed by Atsushi. Naruto despite passing the genin exam you have the worst scores, to create a balenced group, we put the best student with the worst student." Iruka explained and Naruto only growled in response.

"Just make sure you stay out of my way, Loser." Sasuke growled under his breath.

"Hey what did you say!?" Naruto growled.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke teased.

"Knock it off Naruto sit down!" Sakura rebuked.

"That's enough Sasuke!" Atsushi warned.

Both Naruto and Sasuke growled in response.

"Ummm, Iruka-Sensei how does Atsushi and myself fit in?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Atsushi rivals with Sasuke in taijutsu well yours is as low as Naruto's so to perfect the balance you both in the squad as well." Iruka answered.

Iruka cleared his throat to settle the class down when they're laughing at Naruto and Sakura. "After lunch you'll meet your new jonin teachers until then classed dismissed!" Iruka dismissed.

**TBC...**


End file.
